TFA Warriors
by Shelly929
Summary: When the Transformers Animated characters, both good and bad, are sent into a warrior world ages after Firestar's time, they land in the care of a small group of loners. What will happen when they are sent on their way to seek help from the clans? Read
1. Chapter 1

TFA Warriors

POV: Bumblebee

I can't remember exactly how it happened, the last thing I remember was the fight and a white light. Then we're cats! I should start from the beginning then.

We had just been lounging around, relaxed, Prowl was meditating as usual, while Bulkhead and I were trying to entertain Sari. Optimus and Ratchet were of course discussing business. Then the alarm went off, Megatron again.

"All right! Time to move!" I couldn't help but yell out, it was boring. I spotted Prowl roll his optics in irritation. I glared at him and transformed, opening the door for Sari. She giggled.

"Don't be so cranky Prowl." She called out. As we all drove I spotted the scene ahead.

"Wow, Sari, do you see what I see?"

"Yeah, and it doesn't look good." I could hear the fear in her voice. There was a huge line of Decepticons, Megatron in the center. I recognized Lugnut, Blitzwing, Shockwave, Starscream (Real Shocker There), and plenty of others I couldn't think about at that moment. As we stopped I darted over to set Sari down in an alleyway.

"I don't want you getting hurt." I said, feeling strangely serious. She nodded. I ran out. Well, then comes most of the parts I can't remember, what I do remember is a strange pair of cats coming into the fight, the grey cat scratching at Shockwave when he grabbed her and the black one hissing at everyone. I couldn't help but laugh, then a bright white light flashed and I heard a cat yowl.

POV: Prowl

I lifted my head and looked around; I was surrounded by 4 oddly colored cats. I glanced at my hands, wait, those were…. Paws?! I let out a yell that became a yowl. The little yellow tomcat lifted his head and yawned.

"Where am I, and what's with the cats?" That was Bumblebee's voice.

"Bumblebee?" I asked, he looked at me in shock.

"How do you know who I am?"

"It's me, Prowl, why on earth are we cats." Suddenly a red and white old cat lifted his head, touching it with his paw. That must be Ratchet, but why was his right ear torn? Then the other two woke. A humongous green and black cat that must be Bulkhead, and a blue and red cat with black, white, and a pair of yellow markings must be Optimus. I got up with a growl.

"Oh slag." I swore. "We're stuck somewhere on earth, transformed into stinking cats!"

Me: What is happening, and why am I writing from POVs? IDK, but it's changing next chapter cause I'm to lazy to change this one!

Till then, Read, Rate, and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV: Prowl

"Well, we might as well figure out where we are." Optimus meowed. Ratchet was checking everyone over for injuries and Bumblebee was crouched by Bulkhead, chattering nervously. Prowl looked up, they were in a barn, he just couldn't tell where. He looked through the rafters, and stiffened suddenly as he spotted the moonlit form of a cat crouched on a high beam. Suddenly the cat's eyes opened and widened, and it vanished into the shadows. He looked back at the others.

"Did any of you see that cat up there?" He asked. They all shook their heads. Prowl sighed.

"I'm going to check it out." He said, leaping up to work his way to the top. He heard Ratchet yowling at him to get down but ignored him, landing on a safe area at the top; he saw a pair of green eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked, suddenly the cat darted out with a furious caterwaul. Prowl yowled in surprise and was knocked back, tripping on a rafter as the cat stalked towards him. Prowl then ran back onto the open rafters. The cat growled and moved towards him threateningly, suddenly launching itself at him, the two cats fell, the cat let go with a yowl as it hit a board. Prowl landed on Bulkhead, who was watching the other cat as it suddenly landed on the wooden floor with a thud. Prowl looked the cat over. It was a silver tabby, scars covered its muzzle and back and its left ear was clawed badly. The other cats stared in shock. Prowl let out his breath.

"Gosh. That was terrifying." He admitted. Ratchet padded over to poke the cat with his nose. Suddenly, its green eyes flashed open and it jumped up, falling back down with a muffled yelp of pain. Prowl barely caught the words.

"Oh, Starclan, why do these things always happen to me?" The cat groaned in a feminine voice. Prowl stood still, then Bumblebee spoke.

"Are you OK?" The she-cat turned her green eyes on him and hissed.

"Leave me alone! I know you just want to hurt me like everyone else does. The clans already hate me!" She yowled, her eyes wild with fear as she tried again to get up. Suddenly Ratchet stepped foreword and pushed her down.

"Stay still. We're not going to hurt you but you're going to hurt yourself." He hissed. The she-cat calmed down slightly, looking straight at Prowl, the up. She yowled again, this time not a word, just a yowl. Three small cat heads poked out. Suddenly the second cat came down, a white she-cat with darker green eyes that easily leapt down, shoving past Optimus rudely. The third she-cat was much more polite, a long furred tortoiseshell with eyes the same as the first. The final cat was much smaller, a black she-cat with white marks and yellow eyes. They all padded up quietly. The first to speak was the Tortoiseshell.

"Moonflame, are you ok, we saw you fall and heard a yowl." Her voice was like honey, sweet and soothing. While she did that the white she-cat glared at Prowl.

"You caused this you nosy mouse brain!" She snapped, padding towards him with a growl, suddenly the black she-cat was there.

"No Azarah, we need to leave them be." Her quiet voice was pleading and young. Prowl stepped back. Bumblebee was crouched beside him, fur bristling for a fight. Suddenly the silver tabby, Moonflame, was up.

"Relax girls, I'm fine." She said, she turned to Optimus.

"So you're obviously lead cat. What are you doing in our home?" Optimus smirked.

"I would tell you if I knew. We were planning on leaving as soon as we found out where we were." The she-cats looked at each other and sighed. The tortoiseshell stepped foreword.

"I think we can help you." She said, ignoring the growl from the white she-cat. "Let me introduce my friends and I. I am Flowerstorm, ex-Riverclan warrior. The White and Black she-cats are Azarah Moon and Blythe, ex-Bloodclan warriors on the run. And that is Moonflame, ex-Shadowclan warrior." She said, gesturing to each cat at a time. Bumblebee was glaring at Azarah, eyes locked. Suddenly the she-cat yowled and launched herself at the little cat. Blythe and Bulkhead both gasped and went to try to get their friends away. Finally Flowerstorm darted in and shoved Azarah away, right into a wall. She stormed up.

"Azarah! I told you before. Do. Not. Attack. Guests!" The hiss was so frightening that every cat in the room was shocked. Then Optimus cleared his throat.

"Actually, we were looking for someone to explain this to us." The she-cat looked at him.

"Only clan that'll help loners and kittypets is Thunderclan. Across the lake. You're near Riverclan." She explained. "I can lead you across there, but you'll have to choose whether to go across Windclan territory or Shadowclan from there." She said. Optimus looked at the others, then back at her.

"Which is more dangerous?" She looked down.

"Probably Windclan, since we have no one to guide you. If you choose Shadowclan though, Moonflame'll have to guide you, and she's the only cat here who didn't leave her clan willingly. They……" Flowerstorm looked at Moonflame, who was sitting, her face shadowed. When she spoke her voice was dark.

"They banished me. I-I murdered my own clan deputy. He was going to kill my leader, I didn't mean to kill him, but Redstar didn't believe me." She meowed, suddenly overcome by sobs. The three she-cats looked at each other.

"Sorry Moon, we've got to go back to watch positions in case those blasted Bloodclan cats find us. You gonna be ok?" Azarah sounded so sympathetic. The tabby nodded and the three cats darted up quickly, jumping aside into different spots at different heights. Prowl looked at Optimus, who was watching the she-cats, suddenly, Bulkhead sat down beside Moonflame.

"It's alright, we believe you." He said. The she-cat looked up and purred.

"Who knew a giant cat could be such a softy." She purred, chuckling. Bulkhead purred happily. Suddenly a loud screech sounded, it was Blythe.

"BLOODCLAN CATS APROACHING! THEY FOUND US!" She screeched. Pelting up towards the ceiling, followed by Azarah. Moonflame's eyes widened.

"Oh Starclan why now." She hissed. She got up and crouched, eyes on the door as a large group of cats padded in. Prowl's eyes widened, so many cats that looked so murderous. In the lead was a dark gray tom with markings that reminded Prowl of Megatron, then it hit him.

"Optimus, if we were somehow transported here, Megatron and the Decepticons probably were to." He meowed. Optimus's eyes flashed as he looked at the tom in the lead.

"Well, well. Optimus, you got sent to the place to. And your little friends. I see you've made new friends. Well so have I." The chilling voice caused Moonflame to let out a hiss.

"Who are you? And where are Darkfang Lust and Pride?" She hissed. It was an orange tabby she-cat who answered her.

"Dead. This Fox-heart killed them!" She snapped, her voice rising as she glared at Megatron and Starscream. Suddenly a huge paw slashed across her muzzle, claws sheathed, still sending her stumbling back.

"Never, ever, raise your voice to your new leader." Megatron hissed snidely, the she-cat raised her chin.

"You're not leader, you just named yourself that, you still have four deputies left to get rid of." She hissed. It was actually quite funny to see Megatron challenged by the small she-cat. Moonflame chuckled.

"You tell em Envy." She said, then, the she-cat turned on Starscream with a hiss when he said something. Megatron growled something threateningly and her eyes widened in fear.

"You wouldn't!" She yowled. The large tom's lips curled back in a snarl.

"Try me." He hissed. The she-cat fell into submission as he turned back.

"My apologies, some cats are still getting used to the change in authority." He said. He sniffed. "Are you sure they're here Envy?" He called back. She snorted.

"Of course, I know my old clanmates' scents when I smell them." She retorted. He smiled.

"Starscream, Scarfire, go get them." He ordered sharply. As Starscream leapt up, he was beaten there by a dark grey she-cat with red eyes. They were almost at the top when another streak of fur shot past them, freefalling right onto Megatron's back with its teeth in his shoulder. The large tom reared back with a screech of pain. Flowerstorm held on, eyes savage as she gripping the tom harder. Then he fell backwards. The she-cat darted off and crouched, tail lashing, in front of the other cats. As the tom got up and snarled threateningly.

"And who might you be?" He growled. She stood tall, looking proud.

"I am Flowerstorm, ex-deputy of Riverclan." She said, eyes blazing. The cats whispered to each other till a screech sounded. Then a yelp of pain followed, then Starscream appeared, carrying Azarah's limp body, Scarfire leading Blythe by her ear behind him. As they came down in front of the group Blythe flashed out a paw, claws unsheathed, right into Scarfire's face, the she-cat tensed and gripped the little she-cat's ear harder, causing her to whimper in pain. Prowl looked at Optimus. Suddenly the little she-cat's eyes flashed in recognition in the crowd as she hissed, she turned and flashed a scratch across Scarfire's muzzle, causing the she-cat to let go, and launched herself at a white tom, who fell with a screech. Suddenly, Starscream had dropped Azarah and pinned Blythe down with a menacing snarl. The white tom got up again.

"Is **that **how you treat your ex-mate Blythe?" He snarled. She turned and spoke to him.

"That's how I treat the cat who claimed he loved me; then helped kill my best friend and his kits." She hissed. He stepped back in shock when Blitzwing, or at least, one of the three hims, crowed.

"She sure told you Sloth! HAHAHA!" The black faced tom laughed manically. Prowl hissed and the other cats' fur bristled.

"I think that's our friend you've got there, we'd like her back." Optimus growled, Megatron smirked.

Me: And so starts the big fight! Wait till next episode for a surprise twist.

Moonflame: What?

Me: It's a surprise Moon, go back to your spot of being the injured fighter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV: Bumblebee

Prowl growled beside Bumblebee, who suddenly felt nervous. He looked at the Bloodclan cats.

"Uh, boss cat, are you sure we should fight, with Azarah out of it we're outnumbered I think." Then Bulkhead spoke up.

"Even with her we're outnumbered boss cat." He pointed out. Optimus looked at them and meowed grimly.

"I know, but we don't have much choice, unless you want them to kill Azarah and Blythe." He said. The other two looked at each other and Bee managed a weak smile.

"Hey, it's just like fighting the Decepticons, but now we can't shoot at each other." He said. Flowerstorm was standing in front of them. Suddenly Megatron let out a yowl.

"Bloodclan, attack the pathetic cats!" He ordered, launching himself foreword, Flowerstorm let out a caterwaul and launched onto his back, bringing him down with expert skill. Bumblebee found himself alone, in front of Shockwave, now a black cat with one red eye.

"Well, well Bee, looks like your in a tough situation." He taunted, using one paw to knock Bumblebee off his paws, then pin him down.

"Even as a cat I can kill you easy." He taunted. Bumblebee smiled weakly.

"Problem is, you never managed to as a bot." He pointed out, earning himself a clawing across the face. Just as Shockwave raised his paw for a killing blow, a silver streak was above him, it looked like Moonflame, minus the scars and limp, and a lot quicker. The lithe she-cat snarled.

"Pick on a cat your own size fur ball." The icy voice snapped. Bumblebee smiled. Whoever that cat was, probably just saved his tail. Then he heard a yowl, Ratchet! He scanned the crowd, about four more cats had joined the fight, helping the autocats. Suddenly he spotted a white and red cat. Ratchet was fighting with Scarfire, but being taunted by the quicker she-cat.

"What's the matter old cat, can't keep up with the warriors." She taunted, letting out a slight cackle as she danced away from his claws, the older cat was struggling to keep up. Suddenly Bumblebee darted in.

"Go pick on someone else!" He yowled as he lashed out at her with lightning speed. She let out a screech and hissed. Then she lashed out at them both, Ratchet, though slow, was strong, as Bumblebee darted to her other side, Ratchet ducked, then Bee shoved the she-cat towards Ratchet, who easily sent her flying with a strong blow from a front paw, he smiled at Bumblebee.

"Thanks kid, I got this one." He said, stalking to the struggling form. Suddenly Bumblebee heard a screech, that was Flowerstorm, Bee had last seen her fighting Megatron! He pelted towards the sound and spotted Megatron pinning the smaller she-cat down, smiling. The she-cat struggled in vain against the larger tom. Bumblebee sped foreword and grabbed Megatron's tail and tugged, biting down until he heard a sickening crunch.

"Back off Megatron!" He yowled. The larger tom turned on him with a snarl.

"Fine, I've got another target to focus on now." Bee's eyes got big as he stumbled back. Suddenly, in a flash of fur, Optimus was between them, growling.

"Pick on someone your own size you coward." He growled menacingly, he then turned to Bee.

"Go check on Flowerstorm, I've got this." He said, Bee nodded and ran over to the she-cat, who was struggling to her paws.

"Are you ok?" She smiled at him.

"Thanks to you…." She trailed off as she spotted something.

"Behind you!" She yowled, Bumblebee whipped around to see Shockwave stalking towards him, a murderous look in his eyes.

"You got away from me because of the she-cat before, but I don't think we have to worry about that now." He said with a smirk. Flowerstorm was suddenly at Bee's side.

"Bee, I need you to run towards the lake, get the first cats you find and tell them Flowerstorm needs help, lead them here, tell them it's Bloodclan." She hissed in his ear, then launched herself foreword to bite into Shockwave's scruff and launched herself onto his shoulders. Bee sprinted out of the barn, hearing the screeches of fury and pain behind him.

"Stop him!" Megatron roared behind him. Bee looked over his shoulder to see a black she-cat on his tail. He screeched in fear and ran at full speed across an open field, darting under a fence and across an open plain. He weaved through reeds till he came nose-to-nose with another cat, bowling both of them over. The she-cat leapt out, growling menacingly, Bee scrambled back when suddenly the cat that he ran into launched itself at her.

"Get off our territory you mangy flea-pelt!" The small female voice hissed. Suddenly a group of cats were at his side, the black she-cat sprinted back towards the barn. Bee remembered suddenly.

"Please," He pleaded to the blue-grey tom next to him. "I came for help, my friend Flowerstorm and my other friends are being attacked by Bloodclan. Then the she-cat looked at him.

"Blueface, Flowerstorm wouldn't have kitted yet, fighting those flea-pelts might cause problems." She meowed seriously. The tom nodded sharply.

"Come with us, we need more cats, and Stormstar will want to know what's happening."

"We need to be fast, we're outnumbered badly." Bumblebee said. "I already know of two cats down." He said as quickly as he could, the cats were already moving. Bumblebee ran alongside the tom, Blueface. They emerged into a clearing when he sprinted up to a black and white tom.

"Stormstar, we've got a distress call from Flowerstorm, she and her friends are being attacked by Bloodclan."

"Where is she?"

"Still fighting, she sent the little yellow and black tom there for help, uh, what's your name?" Blueface asked Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee." He answered, looking around, at least four cats looked worried. Stormstar nodded.

"Crowstep, Strikefire, Splitface! Go with Blueface!" He called out, a black tom, grey she-cat, and a tom whose whole body was half black and half silver stepped foreword. A silver she-cat stepped forewords.

"Your going to need a medicine cat. Stormstar let me go with them, you've got Everfrost." She pointed out. He nodded.

"Good luck, you're fighting Bloodclan." Bumblebee looked at them.

"Follow me, and try to keep up." He said, running out of the clearing, all five cats on his tail, he sprinted across the open fields towards the barn, as they got closer he heard familiar screeches of pain and fury.

"Here we are!" He yowled out, running into the barn to see the battle still raging, Megatron and Optimus circled each other menacingly; the silver tabby that wasn't Moonflame was growling at Shockwave, he saw an expression of shock on Blueface's face.

"Jayleaf is here?" he murmured, then he spotted Flowerstorm up against Lugnut, the big tom was smirking at she screeched in pain when he scratched her. The black tom, Crowstep, launched himself on Lugnut's back, Blueface sprinting foreword to help Flowerstorm get away. Splitface ran off to help Optimus against Megatron, and Strikefire plunged into a fight side by side with Prowl against the Blitzwing brothers. Bumblebee sprinted off to help Ratchet with Scarfire, who was again taunting him.

"Don't you have other cats to torture?" He asked, slightly out of breath form the long run. The she-cat hissed.

"Yes, but this is just too funny." Bumblebee hissed and slashed at her while Ratchet head butted her in the chest, the she-cat stumbled backwards and fell onto her back. Suddenly a yowl sounded from Megatron.

"Retreat Bloodclan!" As every Bloodclan cat ran off, Bee stood panting nearby. He turned to Ratchet, smiling.

"Nice teamwork." He commented. The two of them padded to the group where the silver she-cat from Riverclan was checking on injuries. Flowerstorm was smiling at Crowstep.

"I'm so glad you came, we would have been crow food." She said, Optimus nodded in agreement.

"So who are you?" He asked the five Riverclanners. Blueface stepped foreword.

"I'm Blueface, Deputy of Riverclan. This is Crowstep, Splitface, Strikefire, and Silverthroat. We came when Bumblebee was sent for help." Optimus let out a breath. The other silver tabby was nuzzling Moonflame.

"I thought I smelled someone familiar." She said. Prowl was watching her.

"And you are?" Her ear flicked back and she turned to them, revealing icy eyes. Blueface frowned.

"My name is Jayleaf, I am Moonflame's twin sister, and this," She gestured to a dark grey tom with sea green eyes. "Is Stormclaw, our brother." The tom was hunched over, breathing heavy and bleeding above one eye. He looked up and smiled weakly when introduced. Blueface then spoke.

"Flowerstorm are you sure you're alright?" He asked, worry in his eyes. She smiled at him and nuzzled his neck.

"I'm fine my friend." She assured him. She looked around, frowning suddenly.

"We're missing Blythe." She said, rising to her paws. Azarah, who had woken in the middle of the battle, was panicked.

"Oh Foxdung!" She cursed. "They got her!" She suddenly began sobbing. Strikefire laid her tail on the she-cat's shoulder.

"It's ok, you'll get her back." She reassured the other she-cat. Blueface then glanced at the sun as it began to sink.

"We need to get back to camp before moonrise, I'm sorry, but you are on your own." He meowed. As he collected his warriors Bumblebee had to ask Azarah something.

"Why'd you leave Bloodclan in the first place?" She looked down, still crying.

"My mate and I had kits, my leader didn't like that, and she killed him, and the kits. I had run away, Blythe followed me when she left her mate Sloth." She said, her voice dark. "They've been hunting us for two moons." Prowl let out a hiss, Bumblebee looked at him.

"I knew that the cats that aren't Megatron's goons were bloodthirsty but, killing kits for being born? That's just evil." He muttered. Azarah looked down. Suddenly she looked up.

"We need to go get her back." She said with determination. Optimus smiled.

"Well then, unless a cat is to injured or needed back here, we're all going. Ratchet, Bulkhead, I want you back here with the injured. That means Flowerstorm and Azarah." He ignored the glare from the white she-cat. "That means Prowl, Bumblebee, and myself are going with the others." He said. Moonflame looked at her siblings.

"Can your clans spare you for a little longer?" She asked. They both smiled. Stormclaw spoke in a deep but calm voice.

"Half the clan already thinks I'm gonna be like you, might as well stick out here all night. See how many of them care." He said. Jayleaf laughed.

"Windclan can let their blind cat go for a day." She said. Optimus and Moonflame smiled at each other.

"Then let's go get our friend back." Moonflame said.

Me: Wait till next chapter, it's gonna be so epic! And yes, some one is going to die, but not who you think. Will they get Blythe back, will all the autocats and friends live, or will the Bloodclan decepticats kill one of the valiant six? Wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

POV: Prowl

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Prowl groaned.

"Bumblebee, for Starclan's sake shut up!" Jayleaf snapped at him from the head of the group. "I know where I'm going, hello, best tracker in the clans here." She said in an icy voice. She crept foreword, silver form suddenly blending in the undergrowth.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a moment." She hissed along the line, creeping away. She reappeared moments later.

"They're there, but she's heavily guarded." Jayleaf said. Prowl let out a hiss. Optimus and Moonflame looked at each other. Optimus looked back at Jayleaf.

"Is there any way to get her without fighting?" He asked. Jayleaf shook her head grimly. The six cats crept after Jayleaf as she led them to the bushes nearby. Optimus gestured for them to spread out and team up. Optimus went with Stormclaw; Bumblebee was on the other side of the clearing with Jayleaf, leaving Prowl and Moonflame. He listened carefully to Starscream as he taunted Blythe.

"Are you to much of a coward to face me when I'm going to kill you?" He taunted, the little black cat glared at him, hissing fiercely. Starscream chuckled.

"You are no match for me, and you know it." He teased, flicking her nose with his tail tip. Blythe let out a snarl and bit the tail, Starscream yanked it back with a hiss of pain, slashing across the she-cat's muzzle. Suddenly Starscream turned and looked at where Optimus and Stormclaw were; the toms had padded out. He laughed.

"So where's the rest, hiding in that barn?" He teased. Suddenly a growl sounded, silencing Starscream, Megatron stood over by a large rock, near the unconscious form of an orange tabby. Scarfire was crouched beside the body alongside a small tabby tom, the tom glared at Megatron. Moonflame nodded to Prowl and the two of them slid out of the bushes, claws out and ready for a fight. Blythe's eyes lit up.

"Moon!" She called out, only to be clawed again. Then Jayleaf and Bumblebee emerged into the open. Moonflame spoke up.

"Are you gonna give us back our friend, or do we have to claw you?" She asked. Jayleaf smirked and hissed at Shockwave, who growled. Megatron laughed, a sound that sent shivers down Prowl's spine.

"Honestly, no." He answered, growling and unsheathing his claws. The six cats looked around, well, all but Jayleaf, they were outnumbered. But they had a fair enough chance. The first cat to attack was Shockwave, Jayleaf launched foreword as he went for her and Bee, and she bit into his scruff and threw him across the clearing with miraculous strength for such a small cat. Prowl couldn't see much more because he was confronted by Lugnut, the huge cat smiled.

"The puny loners shall fall under our claws." He said calmly. Suddenly a quiet voice spoke up.

"Don't be so sure fleabag." And a black she-cat with a white splash on her chest bit into the large tom's head, at his paws a dark tabby nipped at his paws to the big cat fell, the tooth studded collars pointed them out as ex-Bloodclan members. Blythe was delighted.

"Shadow! Boulder! Thank gosh!" She yowled happily, the she-cat and tom smirked.

"Always in trouble little cat." The tom taunted, shoving Starscream away to help her to her paws. She cuffed his ear with a paw. Prowl looked at the black she-cat.

"Thanks." He said, then ran off to help Optimus with Megatron.

POV: Megatron

Megatron hissed as he slashed at Optimus, but the tom was too quick for him. Suddenly that foolish ninja bot- no cat- was there, slashing at Megatron's muzzle. He snarled and fled, looking for his next target, he spotted a couple of new cats helping the autocats. They had tooth studded collars.

"Bloodclan! There are traitors here, kill them along with the foolish cats who dared challenge us!" He yowled out. He smirked.

"Time to rid myself of a nuisance." He growled as he stalked towards his next target.

POV: Bumblebee

Bumblebee shot out at the grey she-cat. Scarfire had attacked him almost immediately after Jayleaf had taken on Shockwave and left him. He hissed at her.

"So, your done tormenting old cats, now picking on cats half your age, wait, how old are you?" The she-cat smirked.

"Old enough." She answered, slashing at his muzzle. Suddenly a screech sounded and the she-cat was thrown bag. It was an orange tabby with red stripes on his body and a flame colored spot on his muzzle. He snarled.

"Pick on someone your own size for once Scarfire." He hissed. His collar was close to being broken. The she-cat smirked.

"Infernus the flirt, you're back? Where's your posse of traitors?" the tom snarled.

"Taking down your new clanmates." Suddenly Scarfire let out a screech as she stared behind him.

"Envy! Look out!" Bumblebee whipped around to see the orange tabby she-cat being pinned down by Megatron. The tom snarled sinisterly. Bumblebee watched as he lifted his paw, but looked away as he brought it down, hearing the yowl of sorrow come from Scarfire, who crumpled to the ground. The battle stopped. Suddenly Bumblebee felt himself shoved. It was Prowl.

"Come on. Optimus called for a retreat." He said. The traitor cats were following them, the dark tabby helping Blythe along. Scarfire followed behind them, led by a grey tabby. They were running towards the barn, and safety.

Me: So, surprised? You didn't think I kill one of the autocats off so soon did you? Wait till next chapter. We meet the rebels and find out a terrible secret. And we meet some Windclanners who ain't to happy with Jayleaf.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

POV: Ratchet

Ratchet watched as the group came in, slightly larger than last time. He didn't recognize some of the cats, but Azarah sure did. She leapt to her paws and ran up to a black she-cat with a splash of white on her chest.

"Shadow! Thank gosh!" She yowled, pressing her muzzle in the she-cat's fur. The she-cat purred and Optimus padded up to Ratchet.

"We brought back some friends. And a story crazy as can be." Ratchet tensed, spotting a grey tabby leading in Scarfire. He hissed.

"What is THAT doing here?" The grey tabby turned and hissed.

"Try to be considerate old cat! This poor gal's leader just killed her sister!" She snarled at him. Her yellow eyes glittering in anger. Azarah looked at her in shock.

"Pride? Is that really you? Envy said you were dead." The grey tabby smiled sadly.

"That was our cover; truth was I escaped before Megatron showed up." Blythe smiled and waved her tail from her spot beside a dark tabby tom.

"Azarah! Boulder and Infernus are here to!" She cried out. Ratchet raised an eyebrow at Optimus.

"Old clanmates who turned against Megatron." He explained. An orange tabby sat nearby Azarah, purring as she teased him. Ratchet yawned.

"Well, are you two gonna introduce us to your friends or not?" He asked roughly. Flowerstorm cuffed his good ear with a paw.

"Don't be rude you cranky fur ball." She said. Azarah and Blythe smiled. Azarah spoke up.

"Everyone these are our old clanmates. Close friends of the five cats killed by Megatron." She looked at the orange tabby.

"This is Infernus. He was Darkfang's mate, he left with us but we got separated." She smiled at the black she-cat. "And this is Shadow, we started off rivals but she left with us when they killed my mate and kits." She then smiled over at Pride and Scarfire.

"That's Pride, she was top deputy when Lust took over the clan, and remained there when Darkfang took over. We thought she was dead. And you know Scarfire, Envy's littermate. Speaking of which why are you here if she's not?" The white she-cat asked. Scarfire looked up, horror in her eyes.

"Envy rebelled against Megatron. During the battle he killed her. We had to leave the body." Azarah and Blythe looked at each other. Azarah looked down.

"That's horrible. Blythe, can you finish off? I need to think." Shadow laid her tail on the white she-cat's shoulder. Blythe smiled at the dark tabby beside her.

"This is Boulder, he was Darkfang's cousin." She said, the tabby puffed out his chest. She then gestured to a Brown tabby tom and a black and white tom.

"Those two are Scythe and Spaz. Scythe was Lust's possible mate. And Spaz was Envy's he was also Simba, Azarah, and mines best friend from our days before Bloodclan." She said fondly. The black and white tom looked up from his position with grief in his eyes. He then let his head droop. Azarah got up and padded over to him, murmuring something. Ratchet then padded foreword.

"Anyone hurt?" He asked, Blythe had lots of scratches across her muzzle. Ratchet raised an eyebrow.

"You first." He said briefly, padding foreword to start caring for injuries like Silverthroat had shown him. When he went to treat Scarfire the she-cat shook her head, refusing help.

A few hours later Ratchet yawned. It was what the cats called moonhigh and the majority of the cats were asleep, with exception of cats on guard and Ratchet.

"It's a nice night isn't it?" Ratchet jumped as Shadow appeared next to him. He chuckled.

"Yeah. Too bad Jayleaf and Stormclaw had to head home." He mumbled. The she-cat smiled.

"Let's hope tomorrow brings a better day."

ME: Ok. I know, suckish end. It's 11:07 PM Give me a break. Well, this is the last chapter for today. Tomorrow I'm back at it but on the 4th I'm back to school and won't be on all day. So, you'll have a delay then. Stupid Musical.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

POV: Prowl

Prowl crouched, waiting the next instruction, two days after the battle Shadow was helping to teach the autocats how to hunt. Shadow was in charge of Prowl and Bumblebee.

"No, Bumblebee, keep your tail still, the mouse or rabbit your stalking will hear you." She snapped. The black she-cat had become snappy with the eager young warrior, when Jayleaf was there she was teaching the young tom to get rabbits due to his speed.

"Prowl, put your tail down." She said a little quieter. Prowl let his tail fall to the ground. She smiled.

"Good, now creep foreword, set your paws down lightly, when stalking a mouse it'll feel the vibrations and sense you that way, if you are softer in your steps it'll be none the wiser." Prowl followed her instructions, keeping his weight distributed like she told them to do. Suddenly he scented an actual mouse and crept towards the scent, spotting the little creature. He pounced, landing and killing the mouse swiftly.

"Nice catch, that's the plumpest mouse I've seen in ages. We should give it to Flowerstorm." The tortoiseshell had finally admitted she was expecting kits within the next two moons. She couldn't really deny it though. The dang cat was getting huge. Prowl smiled and stood. Their patrol had caught 3 mice and Bumblebee had managed to get a rabbit. Shadow looked up.

"It's a full moon tonight. The clan's will be having their gathering." She commented as they padded back into the barn. Azarah and Spaz were working on teaching Ratchet and Optimus the cat way of fighting. All the cats in the barn turned as they arrived. Azarah and Spaz dismissed the two cats and padded over.

"So, who caught the rabbit?" Azarah asked. Bumblebee stuck his tail up and mumbled something through the fur in his mouth. Spaz chuckled, after a while he had finally started speaking to everyone; he was a pleasant enough fellow. Prowl trotted over and set the mouse he had caught down for Flowerstorm, who was asleep in her nest in a corner of the barn. Jayleaf was visiting that day and turned her head.

"I should head back. Goldenstar wants me at the Gathering, and he wasn't too happy when I was late home the first time." She said, waving her tail in a goodbye as she sprinted out the door. Stormclaw chuckled and followed her out the door, pausing to wink at Moonflame before he left. Flowerstorm was awake as soon as he was gone, yawning slightly.

"Wow, I never expected to manage a nap." She murmured. She spotted the mouse and sniffed it, smiling at Prowl.

"Thanks for the mouse. Good catch." She complimented. Prowl smiled. Flowerstorm said this was how the clans lived, the strong helped the weak and everyone had a role in every day life. Then Prowl yawned, it was nearing sunset. Optimus chuckled.

"Bumblebee, you're on guard duty tonight." He said to the little cat, who smiled. Prowl leapt up into the rafters, since the rise in numbers from the original four cats living here the ex-Bloodclanners and the Autocats had been staying in the rafters, while any cats who had trouble getting up there stayed on the ground. He padded over to where he was nesting and found Blythe already asleep nearby. He chuckled and curled up, unable to resist as the darkness overcame him.

POV: Ratchet

"Ratchet, wake up." Ratchet opened his eyes to see Optimus standing near him. Ratchet got up and glanced around.

"What's the matter Prime?" He asked, quietly in response to the whisper, he spotted quite a few cats still asleep. It was around dawn.

"Azarah and Shadow just woke me. Apparently there are some clan cats in the barn." Optimus explained. He padded over and gestured for Ratchet to follow him. As Ratchet peered down he saw four cats. One of them he could identify as Jayleaf. Beside her was a gold colored cat Ratchet didn't recognize. Azarah jumped across the rafters, followed by Shadow.

"We need to go and show them we have our own territory, that's the leader of Windclan." The white cat explained. The other three nodded and followed her as she leapt down the rafters. Azarah landed first, followed by Ratchet, Optimus, and then Shadow. Shadow spoke first.

"May we help you Goldenstar?" Her voice was cold and harsh. The tom turned and glared at Jayleaf.

"So you've been visiting loners and rogues. And our enemies in Bloodclan?" He hissed. She glared at him.

"The first one yes, other two no. Ex members of Bloodclan." That, and her tone, earned her a cuff on the ear.

"I don't care." The tom hissed. He turned to the others.

"I don't want Jayleaf coming back here. She's needed at camp." He said in a voice layered with authority. Jayleaf snorted.

"Oh please Goldenstar. You don't need me around; you only suffer me because you pity me. You have no use for me." She hissed. Goldenstar looked at her in shock, the other two cats, a brown and white she-cat and a black, orange, and white tom, looked at each other. The she-cat spoke calmly.

"Jayleaf that's not true, where would we be if you hadn't trained Brightflame?" She asked. Jayleaf scoffed.

"They'd have given her to someone else." She snapped. The brown she-cat flinched back. Goldenstar looked shocked and upset.

"Jayleaf you are a valuable member of Windclan. You know that."

"Then why didn't Hauntstar think so!" The yowl echoed in the barn, it caused the Windclanners to look at each other. Jayleaf was standing with her fur on end, looking furious. The she-cat padded foreword as Jayleaf closed her eyes. Ratchet spoke up.

"If I may. I believe you have nothing to worry about. Jayleaf is just helping teach us to survive. We're new to this whole place and needed someone to show us how to handle things." The black tom raised an eyebrow.

"And you are?"

"Names Ratchet. Yours?" The tom smiled.

"Nighthawk. This is my sister, our clan deputy Flowertrail." He introduced himself. Goldenstar turned to the tom.

"Nighthawk. Please take the others outside. I'll be but a moment." The tom nodded and said something softly to Jayleaf, who turned and stormed outside. Then he took Flowertrail to talk to Jayleaf. Goldenstar turned at them.

"I don't know if you are aware of this or not, but you are turning my warrior against her clan. For the first time in ages the other day she came back to camp prey-less for days in the middle of Greenleaf." He hissed. He looked down.

"I've known Jayleaf for a while. She's never been so distant. And I never knew anything about that Hauntstar thing." Optimus tilted his head.

"Who was Hauntstar?"

"The leader before me. She wasn't entirely fond of Jayleaf. Especially after that border fight." He said. He looked up.

"Anyways, I don't want her coming back, she's been getting so distant. That's why I don't want her coming back here. There is something or someone here distracting her from her daily duties." He finished. Padding away the tom smiled at Jayleaf, who hissed and turned away. Ratchet yawned.

"Well, that was a complete waste of time." He muttered, leaping up into the rafters again to go back to sleep.

POV: Prowl

Prowl awoke around dawn, he yawned and nudged Blythe.

"Wake up. You've got Dawn Patrol." He murmured. The little black she cat lifted her head drearily. She yawned.

"What?"

"Dawn Patrol, remember." He murmured fondly. The she-cat was so like Sari. She shook her head and got up, stretching.

"Right. Better go before Boulder gets his tail in a knot." She said. She chuckled and leapt down the rafters. Prowl jumped down after her, finding Optimus, Shadow, and Azarah talking nearby. He trotted over.

"Something wrong?" He asked at Azarah's upset look. Shadow looked at him.

"Jayleaf's leader has banished her from coming back here." She said. Prowl frowned.

"Well, that's not good. We're down a teacher." He muttered as the barn began coming to life. A sudden howl from nearby set the cats into a frenzy.

"Dog! Everyone get above this floor, they can't climb!" Azarah yowled as the cats nesting on the floor went up, Flowerstorm was struggling to leap. Prowl ran over and gripped her scruff and leapt up, carrying her with him. He let go as soon as they were safe.

"Sorry. Had to get you up here." He said. She smiled.

"Thanks for the lift. Now let's watch and see what happens." She said as she peered over the edge, seeing three dogs in the barn sniffing around. A couple of Twolegs came in and all the cats shrunk back as they spoke to the dogs. As they left Prowl saw Flowerstorm let out a breath.

"That was a close one. We've got to be more careful." She said. Her green eyes glittering with fear. Prowl laid his tail on her shoulder.

"It's fine, that was a freak accident. Who's going to come into an abandoned barn?" He said as he helped her down the rafters towards her nest. The she-cat looked around as the rest of the cats, some just woken by the sudden activity, started getting ready for the day. He let out a sigh.

"So much for a peaceful morning. We best get moving." He said, trotting over to Shadow as she beckoned him over. The she-cat smiled as Bumblebee landed in front of him, causing Prowl to jump back. As they both arrived she chuckled.

"Get yourselves fed boys. You're having battle training today."

Prowl let out a hiss as he was knocked to the ground. He got up, shaking dust from his pelt and glaring at the black she-cat in front of him. She was frowning.

"You executed the move well but you need more balance. Bumblebee had his balance already." She said. Prowl shook off again and frowned.

"Well I'm not Bumblebee am I?" He snapped. Bumblebee frowned. Prowl turned and walked off, ignoring the yowls behind him. He growled to himself as he stormed into the barn. He caught a glimpse of Flowerstorm watching him out of the corner of his eye. He was so sick of messing up when it came to fighting. He leapt up towards his nest, feeling absolutely furious with himself. He kept going to he reached the roof and the window that he looked at the stars from. He sighed and looked outside, seeing Bumblebee racing ahead of Shadow towards the barn. He leapt out the window onto the sill and climbed onto the roof, remembering the escape route Azarah had showed him his first day here, climbing towards the very top of the barn where he lay down. He heard the yowls as Bumblebee searched for him but ignored them. No one but he and Azarah knew about this route. He closed his eyes to think for a moment and opened them to see a large group of cats padding towards the barn. He got up, eyes widening as he recognized the Bloodclan cats. He sped towards the window and ran inside.

"Bloodclan cats coming towards the barn!" He yowled. He saw Shadow looking at him in shock and then sped down towards the floor level.

"I saw them. They've got more cats. I have no idea who some of them are. They are coming towards the barn quickly." Azarah looked at him.

"Go get the hunting patrol near the Riverclan border. Bumblebee, go find Optimus's group. Shadow help Flowerstorm get somewhere safe. We can't have her fighting with the kits barely a moon away." She set out rapid orders. Prowl sped off towards the Riverclan border, scenting the air and finding the patrol easily.

"Pride! We need you back at the barn now! Bloodclan cats are approaching the barn!" He yowled as soon as he was sure they were in earshot. The she-cat sprinted towards him and he led them back towards the barn. They arrived ahead of the Bloodclan cats to find Bumblebee and the others already there. Flowerstorm was gone from her nest and the other cats were all collected at the barn, ready for a fight. Then they arrived. Megatron in the lead with two unknown cats flanking him. One a white tom with a scar down his face and green eyes, the other a tabby tom with almost red eyes. Megatron smirked.

"Hello my friends. Wonderful to see you again. You seem so tense." He sneered. The white tom rolled his eyes.

"Can we just get on with it?" He asked in a deep and uncaring voice. Megatron turned and hissed at the tom, whose face remained impassive as the leader hissed at him.

"Ghost, I don't need attitude from you right now." He hissed, barely audible. The white tom shrugged and yawned. Megatron turned away.

"My apologies. Some members are yet to learn respect." He hissed, directing the last comment at Ghost, who only yawned in response. Prowl smiled. He liked this cat. To bad he was the enemy. Megatron smiled.

"Anyways. You know what I want. To wipe the traitors in this rag-tag group out of existence. So, hand them over or we'll take them." He said simply. Azarah stepped foreword.

"You are not getting my clanmates. Now leave before you regret coming here Megatron. Cause if there's a traitor in here it's you. We don't kill our clanmates and declare ourselves leader. And by the way, you are such a dirty fighter." She hissed. Green eyes glowing as she glared at him. He smiled.

"Then I guess we're going to need to fight you for them." He sneered. "Bloodclan. Attack." He said, as the wave of cats attacked Prowl was tackled to the ground by a white tom, that Sloth cat who hated Blythe so much.

"So, you crawled back to your oh-so-powerful leader you mouse." He hissed as he grappled with the tom. He hissed.

"I'm fighting because my mate betrayed me and her whole clan because of her stupid friend's mate and kits." He hissed. Prowl pinned the tom down only to feel himself knocked aside, and land with a thud. He got up and groaned.

"What hit me?" He muttered, looking around and seeing nothing. He shook his head and placed a paw on his head.

"Gosh it felt like I was hit by a truck." Suddenly he saw a large shape in front of him.

"Never mind. Now I'm about to feel like that." He said, and he was right as he was smacked aside, rolling across the floor uncontrollably as Lugnut laughed, following his downed victim. Prowl got up and hissed, nimbly leaping onto the larger tom's back and gripping his ear. Lugnut reared back, but ended up falling backwards, not giving Prowl any time to jump off before being crushed under the huge cat with a yowl.

POV: Bumblebee

Bumblebee scrambled backwards in the face of Megatron, who was now stalking past the unconscious body of Azarah Moon. The Bloodclan leader had a terrible smirk on his face.

"So little Bumblebee, have you learned to fight yet? Or are you still the pathetic fighter you were last time we saw each other?" The large grey tom sneered. Bumblebee smiled.

"Of course I learned. Especially about taking down giants like you." He said. Darting under the larger tom to nip at his hind leg sharply, and before the tom could turn crouched down to trip him over on his side. He looked around for somewhere to run before the big cat was up but only found himself being grabbed by his scruff and thrown aside, he landed on the ground and looked up, seeing Megatron walking towards him he let out a screech of fear and tried to scramble back, only to find himself in front of a wall and trapped. He yowled out again and watched as the big cat came towards him, long claws sharp and teeth bared.

"I relish this now. The other cats seem quite fond of you; this'll teach them to mess with me." He said.

"Well why don't you just back away from the little cat them you fat old freak and fight someone with as much training as you before she comes there and makes you." Bumblebee knew that voice.

"Jayleaf?! I thought your leader banished you from coming here!"

"Goldenstar is here too. We heard the yowls from our border." She hissed, Megatron had turned and was snarling at the lithe she-cat. Bumblebee used the diversion to sprint away. He stopped to scan the crowd for someone in need of help. He spotted Lugnut standing over a cat that he couldn't identify. The cat was obviously unconscious and hurt bad. Bumblebee ran towards the two cats as he recognized the unconscious cat.

"Prowl get up! He's going to kill you!" He yowled out, trying to rouse his friend before the large cat got to him. Lugnut looked up, just long enough for Bumblebee to dart in and drag Prowl away. He then turned and ran towards Lugnut, who was standing dumbfounded.

"Hey, big dumb and ugly! You wanna fight someone! Try to catch me!" He yowled up. The big cat lashed out a paw towards him, but Bumblebee danced around the huge cat easily, darting in the scratch or nip him constantly. Finally Lugnut ran off, sick of not being able to win against the little tom. Bumblebee spotted Ratchet over working on rousing Prowl.

"Ok, that's taken care of. Now who needs help?" He meowed aloud to himself.

"How about you Bumblebee?" Bumblebee whipped around to see Shockwave behind him, he gasped and scrambled back instinctively. Shockwave smiled, black fur on end and his one eye gleaming in triumph. Bumblebee hissed and growled at the tom. Who laughed and raised a paw to slash the little tom's muzzle. Bumblebee bared his teeth and bit into the paw as it began to come down. Shockwave let out a yowl of pain, then a large shadow appeared beside the tom and kicked him away, wrenching the paw from Bumblebee's jaws. He looked over to see a brown and white tabby she-cat looking at him.

"You ok kid?" She asked briskly. Bumblebee nodded and with that she sprinted off. Bumblebee looked around, seeing cats fighting in all corners, then he spotted a tabby tom with red eyes climbing towards the upper rafters. He yowled in shock and sprinted towards the tom, launching up to climb towards the area where he saw the tom leap off. He leapt off to see the tom hissing at Flowerstorm, who was glaring at him.

"So, you would dare attack a she-cat expecting kits?" She spat, green eyes showing how furious she was with this strange cat. She lashed out with one paw at the tom who merely chuckled.

"My lord, you have become a pathetic fighter since you left Riverclan Flowerstorm." He laughed. She bristled worse, and then spotted Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee get out of here, I know what I'm doing." She snapped, Bumblebee leapt down with one last glance upwards. He looked down to see many cats still fighting. Shadow was up against a white tom who looked absolutely savage as he fought, despite the fact that he looked about beaten. Optimus was fighting against Megatron and seemed to be faring well. Bumblebee looked around for anyone else fighting and spotted the three Blitzwing cats creeping up behind Pride, who was locked in a fight against a she-cat who looked oddly similar to Pride herself. Bumblebee hissed and launched himself onto the middle cat of the odd trio, biting his scruff and causing the cat to yowl out as his brothers launched towards Bumblebee. Bumblebee leapt in the air and landed on the two brother's heads as they bashed their skulls together. The third brother fell with a thud underneath the weight of his two younger brothers. Bumblebee laughed and cuffed him over the head.

"Take that Dumb, dumber, and dumbest!" He meowed. He leapt off and saw the brothers working to untie themselves. He chuckled and padded right into the white tom he had seen Shadow fighting with. The tom sneered.

"They have kits fighting here? How pathetic." Bumblebee spat and slashed across the tom's muzzle, the only indication of feeling the hit the tom gave was a small flinch. Bumblebee shrank back as the tom sneered. He chuckled.

"How pathetic. I'll show you how it's really done puny kittling." He hissed, low and threatening, his claws suddenly started coming out further, longer than any claws Bumblebee had ever seen. As the tom raised his paw to slash at Bumblebee's muzzle a low growl sounded from nearby as a gold colored tom launched himself at the other tom, tumbling with the white cat. Bumblebee let out a breath in a sigh of relief. He saw a few cats running out of the barn with their tails between their legs. He laughed and ran towards the barn entrance, seeing them off with a snarl. He turned to see Megatron backing towards the doorway. He turned with a yowl of fear.

"Bloodclan! Retreat now!" He yowled out. Bumblebee watched as the cats pelted out of the barn, leaving the cheering cats behind them. He trotted over to Optimus who smiled down at him. Then the cats quieted down and looked at the gold tom, who Bumblebee took to be the Goldenstar Jayleaf mentioned. He smiled over at Optimus.

"Now I see why you need Jayleaf out here. They seem determined to kill you all." He said. He looked at the silver tabby, smiling at the smaller she-cat.

"I suppose as long as you shape up back home you can continue to help them out Jayleaf." He said. He padded up to Optimus and dipped his head.

"I'd be honored if you'd allow my warriors to pause here for a bit before we travel home." He meowed, seeming uncomfortable. Bumblebee looked at a group of cats next to Jayleaf; a goldish tom was bent over and seemed to be badly hurt. Next to him a dark grey tom sat with an angry look on his face, as if furious about asking for help. Jayleaf was stroking her tail down the gold tom's back, obviously trying to comfort him. Bumblebee looked back at Goldenstar. Optimus nodded.

"Of course. If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask." He said. Goldenstar dipped his head and padded over to the group of cats. Bumblebee trotted over to thank him for helping him.

"Um. Pardon me?" He asked. Goldenstar turned and smiled at him. Bumblebee looked at him.

"Thanks for getting that white tom away from me." He said. He looked around the cats and realized the brown she-cat who had kicked Shockwave was among them. He tipped his head to the side.

"I'm Bumblebee." He said, directing the comment back at Goldenstar. The gray tom snorted.

"Like we care kit. Just go away." He snarled. Jayleaf glared at the tom.

"Shut your mouth Wolfheart. This cat is just as much like a Windclan cat as you." She hissed. He turned and glared back at her. Bumblebee tipped his head to the side again.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Jayleaf looked at Goldenstar helplessly. The leader drooped his head.

"Jayleaf thinks you would have potential as a Windclan warrior." He said. His yellow eyes glowing in thought. Bumblebee frowned.

"I could leave Optimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Prowl." Then it hit him. "Oh slag. I better go check on Prowl." He meowed, sprinting away from the Windclan cats. He skidded to a stop beside the dark tom, Prowl coughed and looked at him.

"What on earth happened?" He asked. Bumblebee smiled.

"I think Lugnut squished you. But I can't tell." Prowl groaned and shook his head. Bumblebee helped him to his paws with a smile.

"At least this is all over for now." He pointed out. Prowl smiled back and shook his whole body off. Bumblebee trotted over to where Ratchet was tending to injuries.

"Need any help Ratchet?" He asked. The elderly tom looked at him.

"Yeah, I need you to run off and find some cobwebs. You know what they look and feel like." He said. Bumblebee nodded and sprinted off. He skidded to a stop beside a large batch of cobwebs and stretched to grab a pawful and a mouthful. He ran as fast as he could on three paws and arrived back quickly, setting down all the cobwebs gently. Ratchet smiled at him.

"Thanks kid." He said quietly. Bumblebee looked over and saw that grey tom, Wolfheart Jayleaf had called him, watching him with a glare. Bumblebee trotted over to sit beside Bulkhead, who followed his gaze and growled, loud enough for the tom to hear. He looked away.

"Thanks Bulkhead." Bumblebee said quietly. Bulkhead smiled at him.

"No problem little buddy. What's wrong?" The green tom looked entirely upset by the frown on Bumblebee's face.

"Goldenstar, Jayleaf's leader, said that they think I'd do well as a Windclan cat. But I can't leave you and the others." Bumblebee said. Bulkhead touched his nose to Bumblebee's ear.

"It's going to be ok. We'll figure things out." The huge tom reassured him. Bumblebee smiled.

"But most of those Windclan cats are pretty nice. Although one tom looked like he needed a medicine cat. He was hunched over and looked badly hurt. I don't know the name of the brown and white tabby, but she saved my tail from Shockwave. Kicked him right away." Bumblebee rubbed his jaw with his paw. Bulkhead nudged him and gestured to Ratchet, who was backing away from Wolfheart with big eyes as the tom hissed at him.

"Oh slag. Come on Bulkhead." Bumblebee said, the two toms went over, just as they arrived they heard what the tom was saying.

"So get away from my clanmates. We can get cared for when we're in the camp of an actual clan." He finished. Then, before Bumblebee could say a thing, the brown she-cat was speaking.

"Wolfheart! How dare you!" She yowled, diverting every cat in the barn's attention over there. "This is a medicine cat who was offering to heal your clanmate! Can't you see how much Gingeredstorm needs a medicine cat?!" She yowled, it turned to a threatening snarl.

"And if you know what's good for you. You will go back to sitting quietly, and keep your jaws shut until I have a chance to deal with you in camp." Bumblebee stepped back, running into Bulkhead. The tom glared at the she-cat and hissed.

"Not if I deal with you first." The threat hung in the air, but no cat other than the brown and white she-cat, Wolfheart, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee heard it. Bumblebee looked at the she-cat, whose yellow/green eyes were wide and her mouth agape in shock. Ratchet padded foreword and spoke.

"Please, that Gingeredstorm cat needs a medicine cat." He said softly, gentler than he had ever spoken to anyone. The tom hissed and stormed off.

"I'll be at camp when you want me." He yowled over his shoulder. The she-cat still stood frozen in shock. Bumblebee looked at her as she shook her head. She turned and padded briskly over to speak to Ratchet as he looked the gold tom over. Jayleaf turned her head to them and frowned, she had obviously been another cat who had been able to hear the threat. She obviously understood it too, she whispered something to the she-cat who shook her head. Bumblebee looked at Bulkhead.

"That was freaky. That Wolfheart cat is crazy." Bulkhead nodded as they padded away. But he couldn't help but wonder what the tom meant

Author's Notes:

Ok, so, yeah, I've taken a while. My internet sucks. But I finished all 9 pages of this and just plain love it. And, as you can see, Prowl, BB, and Ratchet are my tom TFA Warriors. But, since this is ages after Firestar's time, we get to meet the new leaders and such next chapter. So, I'll post ASAP.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

POV: Bumblebee

"How many clans are there?" Bumblebee was lying beside Flowerstorm, keeping her company while it rained like crazy outside. Shadow was out hunting with Prowl and Optimus, Azarah had taken out a couple more cats for a patrol. No one had told Bumblebee what kind of patrol either. Flowerstorm smiled over at him.

"Four, because Bloodclan isn't a real clan, they claim to be one even with no belief in Starclan, and no other clan virtues. Not even the warrior code." The she-cat looked down. "That's why we're not sure there will be any clans once Megatron takes over, we wonder what he's going to do to the other clans." She looked outside, the pouring rain pounded on the roof. Bumblebee suddenly felt a drop of water on his nose. He sneezed.

"Uh oh. There's a leak. I'll be back soon." He trotted over and grabbed some hay, which they'd been using to patch holes in the barn in the fact that they had no idea what else to use, it helped to hold the water back, even if it did make Bumblebee sneeze. He darted up onto the rafters, balancing on one to check the roof; he finally located the hole, shoving it full of hay. He then twitched his ears at the sudden noise from the entrance. Azarah had returned, dripping wet, but smiling. She'd been elected leader of the rag tag group of loners and ex-clan cats yesterday. Bumblebee leapt down to land beside Flowerstorm, who was looking towards the back of the group, where Moonflame stood, a fresh scratch nicking one ear.

"Oh dear. This can't have ended well for her."

"What were they doing anyways?"

"Didn't you hear? Azarah has just announced us a new clan. We attend a Gathering in another moon." She sounded happy.

"You have good memories?"

"Mostly good. Except, that was where I first argued with Crowstep. But, we've been close friends for ages. I think you'll like the Windclan cats. They love to run, just like Jayleaf."

"What are you two talking about?" Bumblebee spun to see Prowl licking himself dry nearby, glancing over at them, his bright yellow eyes flashed in the dim light. Bumblebee purred.

"I just finally found out what all the excitement is about." Prowl looked at him.

"No one told you?"

"No." Bumblebee answered. Prowl chuckled.

"Yeah, Azarah's patrol just went all the way around the lake to announce it. We're waiting for her report." He looked over at the white she-cat, who sat beside Optimus, a light smile on her face as she waited to dry off. Bumblebee shook off again.

"Well, I'm gonna go get us something to eat. Want some prey Prowl?" The dark warrior merely nodded while washing off. Bumblebee trotted to the fresh kill pile, grabbing a pair of mice and a sparrow. He set the mice in front of Prowl and Flowerstorm, delicately nibbling on the sparrow.

"So what happened with Moonflame's ear?" He asked. Prowl shrugged and Flowerstorm looked upset.

"Shadowclan." Was her only word. Suddenly Azarah yowled out, calling her clan together.

"My clanmates, as you all know, I took a patrol of cats around the lake to announce our new clan, Moonclan, Riverclan and Windclan accepted this with no problem. Thunderclan was quite a problem, Shadowstar refused to accept this fact, and even ordered an attack. If not for her having a few sensible cats in her clan we would have come back before even telling Shadowclan. Shadowclan were accepting of a new clan, it was only when certain clan members noticed an ex-clanmate in our crowd. Moonflame, we all know what happened, and we are very sorry about the way they treated you." The grey tabby nodded. Azarah continued.

"Tomorrow, when it is better weather, I am going to Moonpool, as a tradition of Clan leaders, to receive nine lives. I would like Ratchet to go to be accepted as a medicine cat, and I will take Prowl along for safety sake." Prowl pricked his ears and looked surprised. Bumblebee smiled. The whole clan was murmuring in surprised voices. Azarah leapt down.

"Please, go back to whatever you were doing." Bumblebee looked at her, she seemed troubled, she leapt up the rafters towards her den, on the very top of the barn. Bumblebee looked at Flowerstorm, who was chatting quietly with Spaz, Optimus was over talking to Ratchet, and then he finally spotted Bulkhead, meowing with Blythe, whose ears were pricked in interest. Bumblebee trotted over.

"Whatcha talking about?" Blythe smiled at him.

"Oh, just how the prey is becoming harder to catch in the rain." Bumblebee settled down for a lesson on how to find prey when it's hard to scent and hear them. The little she-cat ought to know this well, being a great hunter for the whole clan. As the she-cat explained Bumblebee was distracted by a sudden noise from outside.

"Hear that?" He said suddenly, turning his blue eyes at the entrance. As they all turned a couple cats caught on. Stumbling through the entrance was a soaked cat that only the ex-Bloodclanners recognized. Azarah, who was standing on a hay bale, was frozen in shock. The tom looked like a Siamese cross, with white around the dark points. He looked up, his amber eyes weary, suddenly Blythe burst out, breaking the silence, she yowled out in joy, leaping to her paws to run alongside Spaz to the tom.

"Simba! We all thought you were dead, we saw them kill you." Spaz said as he rubbed his muzzle on the tom's cheek. Bumblebee tipped his head to the side. The tom looked around, eyes widening at the sight of so many Bloodclanners and a few clan cats.

"Who are some of these cats?" He said is a softly accented voice. Spaz stepped away.

"We can explain later, right now you need to see a medicine cat." He looked around, but Ratchet was already hurrying foreword.

"Back away Spaz." He snapped, Simba purred and Spaz smiled as he stepped away, letting the medicine cat take care of his friend. Suddenly Spaz darted up to Azarah, who was standing rigid and silent with shock and joy. Bumblebee looked around to see Pride smiling and Shadow looking as if she were about to jump for joy. Bumblebee trotted around, looking for something to do, he walked up to Optimus.

"Who is that Simba cat?" He asked, looking at the tom as he rose to his paws, nodding curtly to Ratchet. His question was answered when Azarah pelted down to rub her muzzle against his. Their purrs were heard from across the barn. He saw Shadow smile and pad over, Pride at her side. He slunk along nearby, listening quietly.

"Good to have you back Simba." Pride said in a sweetly happy voice, strange for the usually snappish she-cat. Simba smiled and nodded to her.

"Not the Bloodclan I left though, this is, different." The tom's amber eyes locked on Ratchet, who was talking to Optimus quietly. Shadow nodded.

"Lust and Darkfang were killed, Envy too. The new leader of Bloodclan obviously hates those cats for some reason, we don't quite know why though. They didn't even know how to hunt at first, even though they fought bravely in their first battle I saw." The black she-cat looked at Spaz, who turned his head away at his ex-mates name. Simba laid his tail on the tom's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Spaz. How large is the death toll?" He looked at the other two she-cats not at his side.

"Including your kits, 6 now. We get to take one away now that you're here." The tom's eyes widened and Azarah pressed into his side.

"I'm sorry Simba, I tried to protect them, but that stupid tom killed them! Sloth even helped. Blythe left with me, we joined up with a pair of clan outcasts, then those two and a couple others showed up, we fought the others, then when they caught Blythe, Moonflame, the silver tabby, and her twin sister and her brother led a patrol of six to find her. They fought, and the rebels from our clan joined them, the fighting stopped when that Megatron cat killed Envy. Scarfire joined us because of that." The tom pressed against her as she started sobbing. He murmured something Bumblebee couldn't hear, cause at that moment, Spaz realized he was listening.

"Bumblebee!" He yowled, the yellow tom's head snapped up. "How dare you eavesdrop on us! Do you have ANY self control." As the tom stormed foreword, Bumblebee found himself scrambling backwards, until Flowerstorm stood beside him, swollen belly slowing her, but the sharp gaze still able to cut through any cat.

"Spaz! He was curious, back up or your risking an ear shredding." She hissed, the tom sneered.

"Yes your queenly-ness." Flowerstorm bristled and hissed at him, storming back to her nest. Bumblebee crouched nearby, blue eyes big, watching as Spaz walked away. Simba looked shocked, mouth agape.

"I've never seen him that mad at any cat! Not even when Darkfang and Boulder attacked you and me!" He said, looking at Azarah. Pride had run after him to calm him down. Then the two looked at Bumblebee. The yellow tom started trying to explain.

"I-I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I wanted to know who Simba was and what all the excitement was about!" He said in a panicked voice. The tom chuckled, a deep, cheerful sound.

"It's quite alright, Bumblebee is it? I can understand." Bumblebee smiled.

"Maybe Spaz'll relax a little with you back around Simba." Azarah said. She then turned to Bumblebee.

"Simba was my mate from Bloodclan, I thought he was dead until today. How did you escape, I saw them kill you?" The tom looked down.

"I was badly hurt, they dumped me far off, near my old twoleg nest, they recognized me and got a vet. I escaped from the vet once I was able to walk again, and I worked my way back here. Anywhere but Bloodclan." Bumblebee frowned. So, this cat was the reason Blythe and Azarah left Bloodclan? He stood quietly, watching as the two cats began padding away. He shook off and padded outside to go hunting for a while.

POV: Optimus

"Well, we've got one more clanmate." Optimus pointed out as Shadow paced with a smile on her face. He was eating a small mouse, Prowl nearby nibbling on a sparrow. Optimus yawned.

_Eventful days leave you tired_. He thought. He smiled as the she-cat finally settled down beside Prowl, who had been looking out a window, but turned and purred.

"Well, we all have good luck certain days; we just need to wait for luck to catch us in the rear." Shadow chuckled, Optimus purred in amusement at the joking tone. He hadn't heard Prowl joke in ages. Only a few times since they became cats.

"It's been under a moon since we came here Optimus." Prowl said after Shadow had fallen asleep. Optimus nodded.

"I wonder what happened to Sari after we vanished." Optimus commented. Prowl frowned.

"I honestly don't know, but, I hope she's ok." Optimus looked at him.

"You've changed since we came here Prowl. I can't help but notice that."

"We all have Optimus. Haven't you noticed?" Optimus nodded, looking down at Bumblebee and Bulkhead, who were play-fighting on the floor level. Ratchet was chatting quietly with Scarfire. He then looked back at Prowl.

"Yes, but I don't see how I've changed too much." He said, Prowl smiled.

"You've become more accepting of having cats with higher authority around, and actually listening to them."

"Prowl, do you think we should tell one of the clan cats exactly how we came to show up here?" The dark tom looked at Shadow.

"I think we should tell cats we know we can trust. Like Azarah, Shadow, Pride, Blythe, Moonflame, even Jayleaf." He meowed seriously. Optimus nodded. Then he yawned.

"I'm going to tell Azarah in the morning. Maybe she'd want us to tell everyone, or remember what they saw the day they met us. By total chance of you and Moonflame falling from the roof." He smiled, teasing the dark tom lightly. Prowl growled playfully but stayed put.

"Whatcha sitting around for Prowl?"

"I don't want to wake Sleeping Beauty here." He gestured to the black she-cat. Optimus laughed softly and curled up, relaxing as sleep overcame him.

"Optimus, wake up." Optimus blinked his eyes open and yawned. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he looked up to see Shadow smiling at him.

"Morning sleepyhead. Come on, Azarah wants you on border patrol this morning. The three of us head to the Riverclan border." She said, nudging him to his paws. He yawned again and got up.

"Ok, ok, keep your tail on." He muttered as the she-cat pushed him foreword. She chuckled and purred, leaping down ahead of him. Optimus landed beside the she-cat and padded over to where Simba and Azarah were waiting. As the four cats padded outside, Optimus looked up at the gray dawn sky.

"Wow, I've been here a while already and I still can't get over how pretty it is here." He said to himself, Simba purred.

"You're going to be sick of it in the winter. It's cold and the hunting sucks." He said, muttering the last part. Azarah smiled.

"For you maybe, but not for me." She pointed out as they approached the border, Optimus scented the air.

"Wow, Flowerstorm doesn't smell nearly as fishy anymore compared to these cats."

"The only thing they eat is fish." Shadow pointed out quietly. He flicked his ears at the sound of voices.

"Anyone else hear that?" He asked, but the other cats were already preparing to see who it was. They came up to an area that smelled of Windclan and Riverclan. There were two groups of cats arguing.

"I'm telling you Blueface, we were on our side of the border, and we haven't crossed it at all." A gray tom was meowing, Jayleaf was bristling.

"You might not have, but at least one of your warriors did." A white tom hissed, glaring at Jayleaf.

"And you're supposed to have the best nose in the clans; you can't even scent a border."

"Pardon me, what's the problem here?" Azarah's cool voice sounded as the four cats padded into the open. Optimus glared at the white tom whose eyes locked onto his own and he sneered.

"Oh look, it's the most pathetic clan near the lake; I bet you don't even know about the warrior code." He taunted, Blueface spoke up then.

"Lakefrost, these cats are Flowerstorm's new clanmates, would you prefer to deal with my punishment for insulting another clan or Crowstep's punishment for insulting Flowerstorm's clan?" the white tom glared at him.

"I thought our loyalty was supposed to belong to Stormstar only." He snapped suddenly Jayleaf spoke up.

"Actually Lakefrost, these cats know more about the warrior code than you realize, I should know, I helped them learn it." She stared at the tom, who shuddered in the icy gaze. Simba growled.

"And if we may, I don't believe you have any ability to insult cats from other clans. Am I not right Lakefrost, you are to protect your borders, yes, but start border fight? I thought that a true cat wouldn't need to fight to settle a problem." He raised an eyebrow and Optimus smiled, chuckling.

"Either way, would you really want to start a battle with leaf bare approaching so quickly?" Shadow hissed, her voice chilling. The tom hissed, suddenly the grey tom butted in.

"We don't need the help of a rag tag group of loners and rogues, and ex-Bloodclan members." His eyes rested on Simba and Shadow, both of whom still had collars from their old lives. Shadow took a step foreword, but was stopped by Azarah, whose green eyes were focused on the tom.

"Wolfheart is it? I don't appreciate you insulting my warriors." She said, the tom's eyes widened.

"Oh forget this, come on Jayleaf, we're going to have to report you crossing the border to Goldenstar eventually."

"Who made you leader?!" Jayleaf hissed. "I didn't cross the border, Lakefrost freaked out." She glared at the white tom, who hissed back at her.

"You couldn't find your way around your own territory." He taunted, Jayleaf's hiss turned into a growl as she stood nose-to-nose with the tom, suddenly, Blueface and Wolfheart shoved their clanmates away from each other, Wolfheart shoved Jayleaf over beside a tan she-cat, who said something to her that Optimus couldn't hear. The gray tom growled.

"Blueface, try to keep your warriors from insulting warriors of Windclan. Or that one might claw his ears off." He smirked and the blue-grey tom glared at him.

"Go back to chasing rabbits already, we're finished speaking to you. Lakefrost, go back to camp with Everfrost, she needs to get those herbs back to Silverthroat." He said, Lakefrost padded away, followed by a black she-cat with green eyes. Blueface looked at the cats around him, the gold she-cat at his side glared at Wolfheart.

"Well, you heard him warrior, move it." She snapped, the tom growled.

"I don't take orders from the Riverclan deputy."

"But you do take orders from me." As Goldenstar padded through the bushes, a lighter grey tom at his side, Jayleaf and the tom sobered, Optimus looked at Blueface and the she-cat, whose tail was lashing.

"I'll kindly ask you, Goldtail, to go back to what you were doing." Blueface said calmly. The she-cat bristled and hissed but turned and padded away, Blueface looked at Goldenstar.

"Thanks, Silverthroat and Everfrost don't need anymore patients till leaf bare is over." He said before running after the she-cat. Goldenstar smiled after the tom then turned to Wolfheart.

"You'll do well to respect Blueface in the future, don't make enemies across the borders, we may need their help someday." He said, almost like a mentor scolding an apprentice. Wolfheart frowned.

"You made enemies across borders before, why can't I?" He said quietly, Jayleaf cuffed his ear.

"Don't disrespect your leader; or your old mentor." She said the second part as he started to retort at her. Simba chuckled.

"So that's the feisty Windclanner I was told about." Optimus nodded and Goldenstar smiled.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Goldenstar, you are?"

"Simba. I just returned to my clanmates yesterday." Azarah purred and Shadow smiled at Wolfheart, who hissed at her, causing a growl to rumble in her throat.

"Well Goldenstar, your warrior here needs to learn a lesson, I'd gladly teach it to him." She growled, unsheathing her claws. Wolfheart's eyes widened at the sight of the reinforcements on the claws.

"Y-you're a deputy from Bloodclan?!" He yowled in shock, red-brown eyes big. Shadow smirked.

"Was a member, one of seven deputies once. Quit though." She said, her tone indifferent. Jayleaf was smothering a giggle.

"Wolfheart just needs to stop being so arrogant Shadow, please, don't claw my clanmate to death." She said, smiling, even Goldenstar was smothering a chuckle at Wolfheart's face.

"Anyways, how is the newest clan doing?" He asked once he regained his control. Azarah smiled.

"We're doing well." She meowed, the smile wasn't forced, just calm. "And Windclan?"

"Well enough." He said quietly, glancing at Jayleaf, who seemed focused on something the other way. "Some of the warriors seem a little distant though." He murmured. Wolfheart snorted. Jayleaf suddenly turned and pinned the younger tom down, despite being little more than half his size.

"Learn to shut those jaws and keep quiet or I will make sure of it, no matter what your precious mother says." She hissed in his face before leaping off, landing lightly and padding off with her tail high. Goldenstar and Wolfheart were both gaping after her. Goldenstar looked at them.

"If you'll excuse me, have a nice day." He meowed before running after the she-cat. Shadow let out a laugh.

"Seems I'm not the only one who has ways to shut him up." She laughed, igniting giggles from everyone else. Optimus looked at the group, he stepped up to Azarah.

"Can I talk to you, alone, after the patrol?" He whispered. She nodded. He watched as the patrol padded away and couldn't help but remember his first day as a cat, Moonflame and Prowl falling from the roof, Azarah attacking Bumblebee, Flowerstorm taking on Megatron all by herself, seeing the new Bloodclanners. Bringing Blythe back and the rest of the day was just a jumble of tired memories. He followed slowly, glancing back across the border once, and wondering if Jayleaf was safe in her own clan, that Wolfheart cat seemed pretty murderous.

It was sunhigh when they returned and Optimus leapt up to wait for Azarah on her level of the barn, she joined him.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"That night you met me, what can you remember of what happened?" She seemed surprised but looked down.

"We had been at our lookout stations, chatting away, when a bright white flash and a loud crack sounded; it seemed like something a twoleg would do, since it wasn't lightning and thunder. So we hid at the ceiling, when we looked down we saw you all, unconscious, Moonflame crouched on the rafter and reported to us as you woke." She said, she looked him in the eyes then.

"Why do you ask?"

"The truth is, we were never cats before that day." Azarah's eyes widened but she calmed.

"What were you?"

"Something called an Autobot, a kind of monster that transforms into a metal twoleg." She tilted her head.

"Megatron and his batch of killers were the evil versions of us, Decepticons." Optimus wondered how Azarah took this all in.

"Where are you from?"

"A different version of earth, a place made of metal called Cybertron."

"Have you told anyone else this?"

"No, Prowl might be telling Shadow but we'd only confide this in a cat we trusted." Azarah looked relieved.

"Well, this is probably the craziest story I've ever heard, but, I believe you." She said, looking him square in the eye. He sighed.

"Somehow, I knew you would." He said quietly. She smiled.

"Now let's find out why you're here, and whoever that girl, Sari you called her, is, I'm sure she's fine where she is." She said, he smiled at her. "Now, you'd best get moving, I want you to take a hunting patrol out." Azarah ordered. Optimus nodded and leapt down to collect up some warriors, barely glimpsing Shadow and Prowl out of the corner of his eye, the two were sitting on a windowsill, talking. He then leapt down another level and padded over to Bumblebee and Bulkhead, who were chatting with Flowerstorm.

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead, come on, hunting patrol." He called over, waving his tail to Flowerstorm, who sent the two off calmly. Bumblebee ran over happily and darted down to the ground level.

Author's Notes: I know, chapter sucks, really random, but next chapter, we meet the clans, at the gathering.


End file.
